Sports enthusiasts including, for example, volleyball players, commonly wear padding on their elbows and knees in order to protect their elbows and knees from contact with hard surfaces such as a gym floor. This document relates to sports pads for knees and elbows that incorporate a three dimensional image element which projects an image outline of a desired shape such as a player number or team logo that enhances the team uniform.